


rainy sunday

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alvin? Are you awake?"</p><p>"Nope. Still asleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy sunday

Alvin wakes up before the sun does. He looks down at his side and finds Jude in the same place he fell asleep in, curled up on his side of the bed, hair tousled and lips parted for even breaths.

He isn't sure when this became ordinary to him, but Alvin finds himself embracing the change. With a small smile, Alvin turns onto his side and sidles his way to Jude's back, where he fits himself against the sleeping Jude and slips an arm around his middle to hold him tightly.

Alvin gives the back of Jude's neck a lazy nuzzle before shutting his eyes once again and drifting. Just as he finds sleep at his fingertips, Jude stirs, turns in his arms, and presses his face into Alvin's chest.

"Are you awake?" Jude asks, voice soft and low, his eyes still shut.

Alvin hums, a noise of denial. "Nope. Still asleep."

Jude chuckles before turning and scooting back against Alvin's chest to press against him. His breathing softens and evens out soon after.

Alvin follows him under in a matter of moments.

  
The both of them awaken to the sound of rain tapping against the glass window over their bed. This time, they're both awake before the sun.

Jude stirs first. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, but when he does, he's greeted with the sight of Alvin sleeping peacefully; his expression is soft and calm, serene.

Jude can recall when Alvin used to suffer from insomnia and night terrors, but the memories are far away, distant and blurry. Nowadays, Alvin couldn't look more content, and watching him wrapped in a soft world of serenity never failed to make happiness bloom in Jude's heart.

Jude lets off a small yawn and tilts his face to kiss a random spot on Alvin's arm. His lips end up falling on the man's bicep. Jude nuzzles the spot and is content to fall back asleep, but Alvin nuzzles the back of his neck again in a way that's too deliberate to be unconscious.

"Alvin?" Jude asks quietly.

Alvin says nothing, merely continues nuzzling the back of Jude's neck. He hums in contentment before tightening his hold on Jude as he continues to feign sleep.

Jude chuckles briefly and lets himself be held. He shuts his sleep-dewy eyes and is just about to fall back asleep a second time when he feels Alvin's lips against the nape of his neck.

"Hey," Jude warns, though his tone is completely devoid of any bite whatsoever. His voice is far too soft to conceal his loving delight.

Alvin says nothing once again, merely kisses the spot over and over again. It sends Jude into a fit of lazy squirms as he makes no real attempt at dislodging from Alvin. Jude can even feel the other man smiling into his skin.

"That tickles, Alvin," Jude says with the soft calmness of a drizzle, and he ducks his head to give Alvin more access to his skin.

Alvin takes the invitation and lazily squirms his way down. He wordlessly drops a kiss to Jude's shoulder before burying his face in the valley between Jude's shoulder blades and nuzzling the soft skin.

Jude sighs in relaxation, doesn't even mind it too much when Alvin starts kissing him again. The light scratch of his stubble and the softness of his lips leave a strangely relaxing contrast that Jude has come to associate with intimacy and contentment. Even when Alvin's mouth starts leaving fuller, wetter kisses, Jude isn't bothered.

It isn't until a hand starts creeping down his side does Jude realize what Alvin's intent is. He's too tired, and quite honestly can feel a bout of soreness from last night alone about to take him, so Jude isn't to keen on the prospect of vigorous sex.

"Not now, Alvin," Jude murmurs, though he doesn't squirm away.

Jude can feel Alvin's lips curl into a smirk against his back. "Alvin's still asleep right now. Can I take a message?"

Chuckling breathlessly, Jude tries to roll onto his stomach, but Alvin's large hand curls around his hip and holds him in place. He smooths his thumb over the promise of bone as he drops another lingering kiss to the back of Jude's neck.

The attention feels good, reminds Jude of the quiet rustle of rain hitting their window, and still he doesn't do anything sudden to remove himself from Alvin's hold.

"Tell Alvin that I know he's awake," Jude says with a yawn. "I'm too tired to-- to mess around."

Alvin chuckles, endeared by Jude's hesitation; despite the number of times they've done it, Jude still gets flustered at the mere mention of sex, especially when Alvin is involved.

"Mm, c'mon," Alvin coaxes lazily, concise and to the point.

Jude breaths a sigh laced with a laugh. It's hard to say no, especially with Alvin kissing promises of thorough care into his skin, but Jude is just too tired, too lazy.

He compromises.

"Can I just...stay on my back?" Jude offers, fidgeting in embarrassment and feeling his cheeks heating up.

Alvin makes a noise, a low hum of a whine.

"In all honesty, I was hoping you were in the mood to ride me," Alvin professes. His kisses never stop, and he even dips his fingertips between Jude's thighs, dangerously close to his half-hard dick.

Jude makes a noise of discontent.

"Can't we wait till morning, then? I'm too tired, Alvin."

Alvin buries his face between Jude's shoulder blades before finally taking him in hand. Jude inhales softly, as if he was only half-expecting to be touched, and hums in approval when he feels Alvin stroke him lazily.

"Like this is fine," Alvin says, his own voice groggy and low. He continues stroking Jude's cock with languid movements.

Jude is quiet, save for his heavy sighs and deepened breathing, but it doesn't take long for him to get painfully worked up. Soon, a fever-like heat is spreading through him from his groin, and his frustration begins to mount when Alvin's speed remains consistently slow and relaxed.

"More," Jude murmurs quietly, moving his hips into Alvin's loose fist.

Alvin doesn't comply, continues fisting Jude's cock slowly and gently. It causes Jude to whine and squirm into Alvin's hand once again, desperate for any kind of heightened friction.

Jude whimpers when Alvin removes his hand. He turns to look over his shoulder with tired, sleepsoft eyes. He watches as Alvin reaches under his pillow and gropes about blindly.

Alvin pulls the bottle of lubricant they used last night out from under his pillow. His eyes are closed, have been all throughout the magic hour while he was kissing and touching Jude, so he isn't able to see the expression of disapproval on Jude's face.

"I told you not to keep that stuff under our pillows. What if it leaks?" Jude scolds, though there isn't any bite or genuine chastising in his tone.

Alvin laughs quietly, finally opening his eyes. They're just as glossy and content as Jude's. "Relax. I keep the lid closed."

Jude is close to dozing in and out of consciousness, but Alvin seems to sense this and keeps him awake with slow, deliberate nuzzles.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jude watches as Alvin takes his time slicking his fingers up. Jude doesn't mind it, is content to watch Alvin's fingers rub the thick fluid over his digits. Alvin catches his gaze for a moment and offers Jude a slow, tired smile. The expression is so sweet and calm and so unlike Alvin in a way that it makes Jude go red-cheeked with adoration.

It isn't until Jude shuts his eyes in silent contemplation of falling back asleep does Alvin squirm forward to reach beneath the sheets. One hand draws Jude's leg up while the other finds its way between his cheeks, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing lazy circles around his entrance.

Jude's breath hitches, still tender from their time together just hours before, but the noise isn't a displeased one in spite of this. He even squirms against Alvin's fingers, seeking more pressure.

He sighs in gratification when Alvin finally breaches him, a thick finger sliding into Jude rather easily. Jude instinctively relaxes himself, and can't help but mentally marvel at the fact he's still not quite wide awake. He's still limber and pliant, both from tiredness and the last time they'd had sex.

Alvin fingers him open gently, one digit becoming two, and three following shortly after. All the while, he peppers lazy kisses along Jude's shoulder and the back of his neck. Jude is quiet save for his slightly labored breathing and impatient little moans.

While Jude isn't on the fringes of falling asleep, he's still quite tired and can tell Alvin is too if his lazy and languid movements are any indicator, and the slowness is equal parts appreciated and maddening. He isn't completely sure how Alvin plans to follow through when they're both so sleep-worn still, but his curiosity doesn't last long.

Alvin inches up to him and slots his hips along Jude's, the tip of his cock pressing insistently at his entrance. Jude can't help but smile, though he also squirms backwards to press his entrance more firmly against Alvin's dick.

"You sure are creative," Jude says with good humor.

Alvin manages a light chuckle. "Do me a favor and grab me so I can get in you already."

Jude's cheeks illuminate with pink, and he makes a sound of distaste at Alvin's crassness, but does as requested and reaches behind him to steady Alvin's cock.

Alvin hitches his hips forward and Jude sighs in gratification when Alvin breaches him, and slowly begins to fill him inch by delicious inch. Alvin takes his time with completely filling Jude up, but when he does, his hips pressed flush against Jude's ass, Jude is already a panting mess.

"Move," Jude pleads, wriggling his hips to grind Alvin's cock against his inner walls. Alvin is big and hot and pulsing with need inside of him, and he feels so _good_ inside of Jude.

Alvin manages a soft noise of affirmation before pulling out of Jude slightly and rocking back into him. The friction is light but causes Jude to moan regardless.

It doesn't take long for his movements to pick up, and soon Jude is a squirming, salacious mess. Moaning and grunting are too taxing, so the both of them remain somewhat quiet compared to how vociferous they usually are. In spite of the tantric rhythm they've set, Alvin thrusting into Jude while Jude backs himself onto Alvin's cock in time with his snaps, there's something strangely calm about their movements.

Jude's refractory period has long since passed, so he's able to turn around with hooded eyes in order to utter a plea. "...T-- Touch me? Alvin?"

Taking a moment to really look at him, Alvin's eyes are hooded too, pupils dark and expression blissful. He looks just as drowsy as Jude does, the vestiges of sleep clinging to the corners of his eyes like a child.

"Yeah," Alvin grits out, and he presses impossibly close to Jude after a particularly pointed thrust, their bodies fitted together like a pair of puzzle pieces, utterly meant to be. He releases Jude's leg in favor of grabbing his cock and stroking it roughly in time with the frantic movements of his hips.

Jude keens, reaches up to clutch the pillow under his head as he continues to back himself against Alvin's lap. With a few more hard strokes and a litany of rushed breaths mixed with Alvin's name, Jude cums with a start and a gasp. Light trembles tingle up and down his spine as Alvin carries him through his orgasm with long, drawn-out thrusts and gentler strokes to Jude's dick.

Moments after Jude goes soft-limbed and relaxes against Alvin's solid body, Alvin cums in Jude with a growl of the boy's name. He rides it out with a series of long and slow thrusts.

In the midst of their heavy breath-filled afterglow, Alvin slips out of Jude with a grunt before wrapping a lazy arm around his waist. Normally Jude insists on cleaning up right after sex, but his eyes slided shut a long time ago, and he's already pressing his back to Alvin's body once again.

"Love you," Jude murmurs with a long, slow breath that heralds sleep coming to claim him.

"You too," Alvin nearly whispers back as he leans down to drop a kiss to the top of Jude's head. With a sigh of his own, he shuts his eyes and goes under after a few deep breaths.

Jude falls asleep with a smile soon after.


End file.
